The Right Kind Of Attraction
by eyebrow-extravaganza
Summary: James' mouth tilted all the way downward. "What do you mean, 'what is it?" he whined, voice breaking in that awkward way it often did, and eyebrows raising up to nearly touch his hairline. "I just woke up to find you - you know - kissing me! That's what it is!" Damn him for being in the right. Damn his dumb voice for making sense.


**A/N: So I. Um. Wrote Pokémon fanfiction? And it's Rocketshipping? Yeah. I did. And it's all the hype about X and Y that got me re-watching the anime, and remembering how much I used to ship those two as a kid - and so this happened. It's just a one-shot, and it's mostly just fluff and Jessie's thoughts - but I'm gonna upload it. I think the Pokémon anime fandom's died out a little by now - but screw it, I wrote this and I like it. For any rocketshippers still existing out there - well, this is for you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It wasn't that Jessie didn't like James -

Actually, it _was_ that Jessie didn't like James.

Except it wasn't _all_ the time. They were a duo of course, a trio including Meowth, so she had to like him sometimes. Like now, for instance, when he was asleep - and therefore not talking.

And a silent James was the best kind of James.

Scratch that. _Sleeping_ James was the best kind of James. Because, as much as she liked to deny it, when Jessie watched James sleep - oh, don't give her that look, she's a _villain_, what do you expect? - all she could think about was jumping his bones right there and then.

Oh, why, Jessie bemoaned to herself, _why_ did she have to find him so heinously attractive while in the grip of slumber? He shouldn't be, after all - his ridiculously splayed violet hair should _repel_ her, not entice her to stroke it; his open, drooling mouth should _not_ make her want to lick her lips and kiss his - and yet.

And yet, she couldn't help but brush his "ridiculous" hair from his eyes, and yet she couldn't help but smile goofily when he gave a short, happy sigh in his sleep.

He was lying spread eagled in his sleeping back, face smushed into the pile of his clothes serving as a pillow and one hand occupied by a snoring Meowth settled on his left arm thrown carelessly out behind him. His other hand was resting just inches from her own, and her fingertips itched to grab it and wrap it around herself. She grimaced.

_Ugh, Jessie, you're pathetic._  
_And love struck._  
_Idiot._

And it wasn't even the fact that she found him attractive sometimes that was the major issue here - it should have been, seeing as there were rules against business partners crushing like schoolgirls on each other, but it wasn't. Jessie's main concern was was the fact that as soon as her companion opened his eyes and his big fat (kissable) mouth, Jessie's entire attraction to him dropped to the floor like dead flies. Because despite looking like an effeminate god - and Jessie would have to slap herself later for comparing that doofus to a powerful entity - James was a complete twerp.

Yeah, she went there.

She had to, after all - between the sarcastic, mouthy Meowth and her idiot James (oh god _why _did she just refer to him as her's), she was the only one with a brain in their villainous little crew. Again, she got on with James most of the time - he had a nice-ish personality even if it was a bit wimpy, and she _did_ find him attractive (_stopstopstop_) - but she just couldn't stand it when he spoke. His voice, his ideas, his (soft, sleepy yawns in the morni-) - she hated every part of it.

Which is why he was so much more desirable when silent, and unconscious, and - oh, that sounded creepy. Oopsie.

She did realise what a bitch she sounded like. It's like saying, "See, I would like my pikachu -but only if it didn't use electricity." And she did feel guilty. But hey, it wasn't her fau- oh wait, yes it was. If she hadn't fallen for the idiot in his sleep, then they'd get along much better. They'd be able to bicker and argue and laugh together without Jessie wanting to stop him from spouting out idiotic thoughts with her mouth.

But then, it was also James' fault. So there.

_Wait, when the heck did I get so close to him!? _Jessie thought suddenly, mortified at the lack of space she had managed to accumulate between them in her earnest thinking. His lips - open, drooling, gross - were less than 5 centimetres away from her. And she wanted nothing more than to attach herself to them.

...So that's what she did.

Oops.

His lips were soft, top one dry and bottom one damp from where her tongue "accidentally" brushed against it, and she just couldn't tear herself away.

She didn't mean to kiss him, of course - and she didn't mean for him to wake up, either.

...So of course that's what he had to go and do.

Green eyes rimmed with a late night red cracked open suspiciously, and scanned the blue irises locking in panic onto his.

And James turned white as a sheet.

His screech echoed through the sides of their shoddy tent, and although he was justifiably shocked at his sudden mouth occupation, Jessie thought the loud noise was just a _bit_ over the top, if you asked her. No one did, of course, and with her companion's frenetic yell Jessie was reminded of quite why she wouldn't have done this if he were awake. She was surprised Meowth was still snoring - but then, he'd always been a sound sleeper. Same as James had always been a stupid dramatic twerp.

"J-Jessie!" Said dramatic twerp exclaimed, sitting up fully in his sleeping back and backing away hastily. He looked horrified, and Jessie felt her heart drop and shatter through her rib cage.

"Hmph. What is it?" She spat, huffing indignantly and acting for all the world as if there was _nothing_ wrong with being caught by your co-worker snogging said co-worker in his sleep.

James' mouth tilted all the way downward. "What _is_ it!?" he whined, voice breaking in that awkward way it often did (she hated it she hated it she hated it), and eyebrows raising up to nearly touch his hairline. "I just woke up to find you - you know - _kissing_ me! That's what it is!"

Damn him for being in the right. Damn his dumb voice for making sense.

"Ok..." She stalled, "but what if I was... just trying a new way to wake you up?"

_Wow, great excuse Jessie,_ she groaned to herself. _You may as well have said you were aiming for Meowth!_

Brains of the group, indeed.

James raised one thin, violet eyebrow, cheeks pink and lips pursed. "...And... were you?"

_Shut up! Stop looking so suspicious!_

"Well. Uh, I..." And this time it was Jessica's turn to blush.

James seemed to interpret this as a no, and his expression softened as he glanced away from her almost bashfully."Y'know... Not that I mind if you weren't. Just trying to wake me up, that is. What I'm trying to say is - I wouldn't mind if you _did_ actually want to ki-"

"I know what you mean!" The redhead exploded. "And I don't want to kiss you!"

"...Then why did you?"

Jessie wanted to slap him. But he looked too pretty after just waking up. Still, if the annoying idiot didn't shut up soon -

"You talk too much," she growled, and kissed him again.

This time, James did nothing to intervene.

* * *

**A/N: *winces* So how was that? Not too terrible, hopefully. Nevertheless, I hope it was to your satisfaction - and any reviews would be... surprising, and wonderful!**

**Thank you!（ ****´∀｀）**


End file.
